Pokémon Mystery Dungeon The Mysterious Outlaw
by SuperCream
Summary: Um novo e misterioso fora-da-lei procura um Mudkip. Mas quando Azurill e Marill acham uma pista, Chatot e Scizor parecem saber de alguma coisa...
1. Prólogo

**Aqui estou eu, com uma nova fic. Já que "A Vingança dos Moonshades" está quase acabando, decidi começar essa fic que anunciei no meu profile há um tempão. A fic é de Mystery Dungeon, um de meus jogos favoritos, e os personagens principais são os que usei ao terminar Explorers of Time. Essa fic não tem relação alguma com Explorers of Sky. Esse prólogo é curtíssimo, mas é possível conhecer um pouco os personagens.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon não me pertence. Rochedo Sharpedo, Insígnia de Exploração, Fita Prateada e a praia são locais e itens de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. Os personagens Rachel the Skitty e Mudkip e a história da fic são de minha autoria.**

_________________

**Legendas:  
Palavras ou expressões marcadas com ¹, ², ³, * ou ': **As palavras marcadas com esses símbolos poderão ser procuradas nas Notas de Tradução no final do capítulo.  
**x-x-x-x: **Pequena passagem de tempo.

**___________  
Prólogo**

O por do sol tingia o céu de uma cor alaranjada. A bela visão era ainda mais encantadora no Rochedo Sharpedo¹, base da equipe de exploração Heroes².

Uma pequena Skitty caminha sobre o rochedo, levando com si uma mochila e uma Insígnia de Exploração³. Também há uma fita prateada* em seu pescoço.

Ela desce uma pequena escada, entrando na base. Com a ajuda de sua cauda, ela retira as alças da mochila, colocando-a no chão.

Só então percebe que há algo errado.

Alguém deveria estar ali.

Rapidamente, ela sobe as escadas.

x-x-x-x

Após procurar na cidade por seu parceiro, a Skitty segue por uma longa e suave descida. No momento em que suas patas tocam a areia, ela sabe que chegou ao local desejado: a praia.

Ela pára por um momento com a intenção de apreciar a vista: as bolhas lançadas pelos Krabbys da praia refletem a fraca luz do sol, brilhando no céu alaranjado.

Logo a pequena pokémon gatinha lembra de seu objetivo ali, mas, antes que possa voltar a caminhar, ouve uma voz que lhe traz ao mesmo tempo dúvida e alívio:

-Sabia que você ia me encontrar aqui, Rachel.

Em cima de uma pequena pedra, estava Mudkip.

**___________**

**Notas de tradução (Nome em inglês/Tradução literal/Adaptação):**

**Obs: As notas de tradução foram colocadas para explicar melhor a adaptação dos nomes e ajudar a associação dos itens e locais do jogo com os da fic.**

**¹ Sharpedo Bluff/Costa íngreme Sharpedo/Rochedo Sharpedo  
²O nome Heroes não foi e não será traduzido.  
³Explorer Team Bagde/Insígnia de equipe de exploração/Insígnia de Exploração  
*Silver Bow/Nó laçado prateado/Fita prateada**

**___________**

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Mudkip revela a Rachel parte de seu passado, mas por que ainda há memórias não reveladas? E por que o nome da pequena Skitty lhe pareceu familiar desde o início? Essas perguntas serão reveladas no próximo capítulo de **_**The Mysterious Outlaw**_**: Passado Fragmentado!**


	2. Capítulo 1 Passado Fragmentado

**1-Passado Fragmentado**

-Mudkip, o que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou a Skitty.

-Bem, pode-se dizer que tive um sonho estranho essa manhã. Estou aqui o dia todo.-Ele parecia desanimado. Não olhava no rosto da amiga.

-Você teve um pesadelo?-perguntou Rachel, assustada. Desde que conhecera Darkrai, qualquer coisa relacionada a sonhos a alarmava.

Mesmo que Darkrai tivesse perdido a memória e estivesse bem longe dali nesse momento.

-Não, nada desse tipo!-apressou-se Mudkip em responder, percebendo a preocupação da companheira.-Foi… -Ele hesitou, mas depois continuou. –Bem, é melhor te contar como foi.

_Eu estava em um pântano. Deitado, acho. Eu estava feliz, até ouvir uma voz que, por algum motivo, me desagradava._

_ -Swampert! Swampert! Seu mané, me escuta!_

_ Por algum motivo sabia que era comigo que queriam falar. Vi um Pikachu correndo em minha direção. Quando chegou até mim parou, sem fôlego._

_ -Oi, Belgico._

_ -"Oi, Belgico"?-gritou ele.-Venho aqui correndo no maior pânico e você só me diz "Oi, Belgico"?_

_ -Bom toda vez que você pessoalmente falar comigo é pra dizer: "Ai, Swampert, me desculpe, esqueci de chamar você pra reunião de ontem!" Por que eu deveria ligar pra você?_

_ -Porque dessa vez o caso é sério._

_ -Ótimo! Que droga de coisa aconteceu?_

_ -Rachel sumiu._

_ Silêncio._

_ -O QUE?-gritei._

_ É isso mesmo! Vem!_

_ O Pikachu correu e eu o segui._

-E o que aconteceu depois?-perguntou a Skitty, curiosa.

-Eu acordei.

-Ah.-A Pokémon estava visivelmente desapontada. Mas -continuou ela.- é um sonho bem estranho. Você evoluído, um pântano, eu desaparecida e um Pikachu chamado Belgico… é um nome bem esquisito, aliás.-ela observou.

Mudkip não disse nada, então sua amiga continuou:

-De qualquer forma, não adianta ficar aqui tentando decifrar esse sonho. Se for algo importante, vamos descobrir. –ela se virou para o companheiro.-Vamos voltar, Mudkip.

Mudkip não deu sinais de que ia se mover.

-Mudkip,-perguntou ela, apreensiva.-o que foi?

-Não estou aqui para entender o verdade, é o contrário.

-Como assim?

-Eu sei o que esse sonho significa.

-Então o que é?

Pela primeira vez na conversa, Mudkip olhou nos olhos da amiga?

-Minhas memórias.

Rachel abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Mudkip não pareceu impressionado; já esperava essa reação.

-Eu sou como você, Rachel. –continuou ele.- Um Pokémon sem memórias.

-O que?-perguntou ela, a voz fraca. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

-Na verdade, não exatamente como você. Não perdi _toda_ a minha memória, e nunca fui humano.

A Skitty já havia perdido a capacidade de falar.

-Lembro da minha família, de minha vida aqui. Mas depois disso, há um _buraco_ nas minhas memórias. O fim desse buraco fica mais ou menos um mês antes de eu te conhecer.

Afinal, a Skitty teve forças para falar

-Desde que… nos conhecemos… você… tem esses… sonhos?-As palavras saíram em sussurros entrecortados.

-Sim. Não contei para você porque achei que já tínhamos problemas demais.

Rachel sabia que algo ali não fazia sentido, mas sua mente parecia mais lenta que o normal. Ela pensou por algum tempo.

-Espera aí!-exclamou ela, após achar o que estava procurando. –Se esses sonhos são suas memórias, como eu existia neles.

-Aparentemente, eu conhecia outra Rachel.-disse ele, sem emoção.-Só que ela era humana.

-Isso faz menos sentido ainda! Eu era humana no _futuro, _não no _passado_!

-Eu falei que era você?

Normalmente, a Pokémon teria entendido isso, ou pelo menos achado que tinha entendido. Mas sua mente estava lenta demais para ter alguma idéia.

-Quê?

-Eu disse que conhecia _outra_ Rachel.

Dessa vez, ela havia entendido.

-Isso não seria coincidência demais?

-Seria. Mas é exatamente isso.

-Mas e… -ela se interrompeu no meio da explicação. Do nada, seu choque se transformou em culpa. Ela baixou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

-Desculpe.

-Hã? –Mudkip não achou outra coisa para dizer. Ele imaginara várias reações que a amiga teria ao ouvir aquilo, mas um pedido de desculpas não passou por sua cabeça.

-Tudo que estou fazendo é perguntar, perguntar e perguntar, para que _eu_ possa entender! Não estou pensando em como você se sentiu, suportando isso sozinho e escondendo tudo de mim, nem como se sente agora, me escutando duvidar de cada uma de suas palavras que você diz! Só estou pensando em mim mesma.

-Isso não é verdade! – disse Mudkip, tentando acalmá-la. – Eu não devia ter escondido isso! De onde você tirou de que algo aqui é culpa sua?

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, aproximou seu rosto do dele, com uma expressão severa no rosto.

-Nunca mais esconda as coisas de mim!-embora as palavras fossem pronunciadas em voz baixa, tinham força suficiente para serem uma exclamação.

-Tá bom. – O Pokémon estava um pouco impressionado com a velocidade em que a companheira mudara completamente de expressão, mas pelo menos ela parara de se culpar.

O silêncio invadiu a praia então. Rachel já estava mais calma, embora não quisesse fazer sua última pergunta. Porém, Mudkip queria ouvir a última pergunta, e isso fazia com que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma só palavra. O som de passos na areia quebrou o silêncio penetrante.

-Rachel!-arfou uma voz cansada. – Mudkip!

Era Bidoof.

-O que foi, Bidoof? Está tudo bem?

-A guilda está chamando!-arfou ele em resposta.

Rachel e Mudkip se entreolharam. Não era todo dia que a guilda chamava. E quando ela chamava, significava encrenca.

-Por quê?

-Explico no caminho. Vamos!

Sem discutir mais, os dois seguiram Bidoof sem saber o real motivo disso, deixando para trás a conversa que tiveram ali. A última pergunta ficaria para depois.


End file.
